Skills
Skills *'Unarmed' - Is simply responsible for your ability to fight with fists. *'Manufacturing' - Is responsible for various production tasks, starting from making barricades, repairing bridges and arms production ending. The higher it's value the higher chance of making few things at once. You can manufacture various stuff, starting from arms like grenades, ammunition, barricades, bridges and boats. Different stuff will require different equipment, for instance to make own ammunition you will need a steel piece, sulphur powder, potassium nitrate, charcoal powder (all powders are obtainable by smashing blocks of this material with hammer), pliers and at least 1 item of a type you want to make. In case of ammo you will always lose steel piece, but the higher your manufacturing level is the higher chance of not losing your powders. Early game ammunition is decently cheap, but late game ammo might be quite expensive so it's vital to train your manufacturing skill early. *'Woodcutting - '''Is responsible for general woodcutting and woodworks like making the torch. To make a torch simply use the axe on the wooden log you acquire from chopped down tree. *'Knifing''' - Is responsible for general use of a knife in combat and also for your ability to skin dead enemies, the higher your skill is the higher chance of obtaining more important materials. Skinning process is simple, as soon as you have killed an enemy, use your knife on it's dead body. Certain enemies in late game will require better knives, but will also provide higher chance. *'Shooting' - Is responsible for your ability to use any firearms available on the server, starting from handguns, sub-machine guns, rifles, machine guns, heavy weapons and energetic blasters. Guns straight from the shop are extremely expensive, you must really look after your gun. Most are available from tasks and quests. Many guns in late game will be acquirable only once, so be careful. *'Mining - '''Is responsible for your ability to mine resources, there is 13 minable resources all around the map, be keen to try your mining pick from Walter's store on anything you believe could be minable. *'Cooking''' - Is responsible for your cooking ability. Simply use fire on your meat to cook it. You gain experience during the process, and the higher your cooking skill is the more meat you can cook at a time. Cooking itself is quite an important process since eating raw food can cause you to vomit and lose all food you ate so far. * *'Honor '- Honor is occasionally gained during completing tasks and global quests. Can be required to start other tasks and allow yourself to gather other equipment from NPCs that will require you to have certain honor level. *'Rads' - Rads is a radiation resistance. As soon as you start exploring areas damaged by nuclear bombs or radioactive waste you're likely to see this figure to drop. As soon as Rads value reaches 0 you die. This value is recovering very slow. There are certain items that can boost your strength to lose less resistance.